In most vehicles, a trunk cover for covering a trunk is arranged. Trunk covers are already known which can be folded to provide access to the trunk with the tailgate of the vehicle opened.
For example, DE 10 2006 009 771 A1 describes a parcel shelf for a motor vehicle with panels that can be pivoted with respect to one another. Once in the pivoted states, the panels can be stacked on top of one another.